


萧盏的男生体验二三事（开篇）

by greenteagirl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Other, 泥塑/女转男/雷慎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteagirl/pseuds/greenteagirl
Summary: 天雷。深度泥塑。姐姐是女的不接受反驳！！慎入，骂就骂，不反抗，我不是人，是姐姐的狗狗。小盏姐姐女转男。颜色警告。对手不固定警告，洁癖勿入。zw警告。勾引警告。题材不适者晕车药准备。角落文。





	萧盏的男生体验二三事（开篇）

一、  
昨晚睡得很好，仿佛放空了积攒多日的疲乏，萧盏醒来只觉得元气满满。他正准备抬头看看闹钟，身体却传来一下从未有过的异动——有什么部位突然碰到了被子，咦？感觉怪怪的。他皱皱眉，想要查看是不是从家里蹭到的猫毛黏到发痒神经敏感。  
“啊！！”少女惊叫出声，差点跌下床。掀开被子的一瞬萧盏吓得不轻，他看到，竟然，自己多了一个器官？！怎么回事，大脑飞速地运转也解释不通这件怪事。向来娇生惯养的他也狠下心掐了又掐纤细小臂上的软肉，试图从所谓的梦中叫醒自己。可是怎么都变不回去了，那个东西异常坚定地伫立着，像是在向萧盏表明态度。萧盏急得红了眼眶，却又无可奈何，等下还要和网友见面呢，怎么办怎么办。小姑娘本来满心欢喜地约了驴友来云南旅行，刚到昆明的第一天就发生了这种事，可怎么见人啊，说出去别人肯定以为他疯了。此时🐔儿依然挺拔。快要到约定的时间了，不管了。萧盏两下穿上衣服，却在裤子那里卡了壳儿。有凸出，穿不上。小姑娘“刷”一下就红了脸，白嫩得简直透出组织的皮肤充血变了色。他的理智又劝他马上点开某度，找到解决方法才是当务之急啊。  
他努力思索着某个名词，接着一个字一个字地输入“早上阴茎一直立起怎么办？”  
前面都是些不能吃油炸食品，注意休息的废话。  
“去你爹的。”他嗔了一句，“要是这样有用的话，全世界的高血压糖尿病都治愈了。”  
拉到底，出现了一行字：适度的手淫可以解决...  
萧盏没有往下看了，其实知道，现在只有这一个方法了。可是他一个姑娘家，这么多年第一次见，更别说要上手了，就算这个东西现在长在了他身上，还是觉得比邻居家老奶奶喜欢听的地方小曲儿都陌生。  
他闭了眼，犹犹豫豫伸出小手往下够。陌生的肉体被冰凉的指尖惊得一激灵，脚板心心都抓紧了。那张清丽恬静的脸上，眼睫毛微微扑朔着，说不尽的委屈。


End file.
